The Dancing Lights
by Vaccinium Oxycoccos
Summary: A collection of songs inspired by the anime AKB0048, including several songs that describe the backstory.
1. Nuclear Force Of Annihilation

**And it came to pass that in the first years of the twenty-first century, war came unto the Earth.**

All of the things recorded in history  
Tell terrible tales of mankind  
Great epic wars and furious battles  
And perilous combat we fight

This is only our nature  
We cannot seem to change  
One day in our future  
Will we ever find another way

And so one by one all of our nations  
Vying for power and the might  
Launching their machines of destruction  
Prepared for the ultimate fight

When will we stop this  
There won't be another chance  
It is all over  
When the first ICBM lands

With a nuclear force of annihilation  
Many millions die in a single flash of light  
At the end of days, stare in disbelief and stunned  
This will be our very last night

Of all the things buried in mystery  
The tales forgotten long ago  
Who killed the planet, left us for dead  
Answers we will never know

In a spark in the sky  
Like an angel of hell  
I am waiting to die  
As the next warhead fell

Jets streaming fire and nuclear force  
Carrying payloads of doom  
Striking the ground with unthinkable power  
Angels are taking us soon

As another one comes down  
In a cloud of holy fire  
Every one will shake the ground  
Who's responsible

With a nuclear force of annihilation  
Many millions die in a single flash of light  
At the end of days, stare in disbelief and stunned  
This will be our very last night

With a nuclear force of annihilation  
At the end of time we go into the night  
In the blaze of death we know that our world is done  
Disappear into the unholy light


	2. Total War Of Infinite Fury

There is a king in his castle of white  
There is a monster who smiles so bright  
There is his finger on the button of death  
There he sits on the throne of hell

He holds the key to pull down all the stars  
The fiery days of nuclear wars  
His final retribution comes to pass

In a total war of infinite fury  
Colossus of death is built to the sun  
The innocent in rubble are buried  
Hiding away until it is done

There is a madman in the halls  
No one will challenge or they will all  
Declarations of war start to fly  
And so launch our missiles into the sky

Every one of them disintegrated  
But still the fighting has not abated  
So judgment day has come at last

In a total war of infinite fury  
Colossus of death is built to the sun  
The innocent in rubble are buried  
Hiding away until it is done


	3. The Consuming Fires Of War

Hear my warning and head for the skies  
Fear the falling warheads of light  
Come to me, don't join in the fight  
Leave us behind or you will all die

The all consuming fires of war are reaching into outer space  
Apocalypse is coming for those who escaped from evil's face  
The all consuming fires of war will chase us cross the void  
The spirit of death will not stop until we're all destroyed

Hide in the blackened cities and cry  
For all of your loved ones who died  
Look to the lights around you once more  
I will guide you to the core

The all consuming fires of war are reaching into outer space  
Apocalypse is coming for those who escaped from evil's face  
The all consuming fires of war will chase us cross the void  
The spirit of death will not stop until we're all destroyed

See a dream of the water hidden somewhere below  
I will find my way to there because I wish to know  
What secrets are hidden in my fallen Earth  
Could this be forbidden supernova's birth

The all consuming fires of war are reaching into outer space  
Apocalypse is coming for those who escaped from evil's face  
The all consuming fires of war will chase us cross the void  
The spirit of death will not stop until we're all destroyed


	4. Last Night Of Humanity

Once in the ages a long time ago  
Terrible wizards of science did know  
Warned of a curse that would spread far and wide  
A nuclear force would destroy all of life

Here it comes  
The end of reality  
The black run  
Last night of humanity  
Here we are  
The end of the final road  
To the stars  
Into space we go

Blasting off for void we challenge ourselves  
Earth has been destroyed, paradise turned to hell  
Generations gone in the blink of an eye  
Legacy of man in our memories denied

Here it comes  
The end of reality  
The black run  
Last night of humanity  
Here we are  
The end of the final road  
To the stars  
Into space we go

We're prepared to face our fate  
In the universe's light  
Rocket away from hate  
And away from the fight

We are scattered to the stars  
Into destiny we fly  
This will be the end of war  
This will be the end of time

Here it comes  
The end of reality  
The black run  
Last night of humanity  
Here we are  
The end of the final road  
To the stars  
Into space we go


	5. Black Glass

With a blast of hellish light  
Comes the final nuclear strike  
End of days, it seems so clear  
This will be the last year

Start the clock from zero now  
Start it over again  
Once we tear the old world down  
Our new world can begin

On fields of black glass where our cities once stood  
In the ashes of mountains, oceans and woods  
There is nothing left but our burned remains  
Our kind must have gone insane

Still we stand and strive to live  
Yet we fight to stay alive  
Every last effort we give  
In the hopes that some may survive

Fighting through the clouds of smoke  
Flecks of black dust once our friends  
Underneath a black storming sky  
We can't stay here, _descend!_

On fields of black glass where our cities once stood  
In the ashes of mountains, oceans and woods  
There is nothing left but our burned remains  
Our kind must have gone insane

**"Beneath the darkened burning remains of the overworld's cities, a**** few brave souls began to build subterranean caverns.  
****Soon mankind would live below the remnants of their fallen kingdoms."**

...

**"But, hidden in the caverns deep in the Earth's crust, s****omething awaited them.  
****An ancient power of might beyond our wildest dreams i****n the secret caves of Succession!"**

On fields of black glass where our cities once stood  
In the ashes of mountains, oceans and woods  
There is nothing left but our burned remains  
Our kind must have gone insane


	6. Escape The Earth

As our homelands vanishing into walls of flame.  
Giant plumes are banishing life till none remains.  
Saviors come from out the sky burning into dust.  
Cities vaporizing are dispersed by a gust.

So I step on further.  
One foot to the ramp.  
Each step is harder.  
But I can't look back.

Goodbye my island and farewell to the sea.  
Remember the mountains and all the cities.  
Cry for the forests and the towns of our birth.  
Intrepid survivors as one escape the Earth.

From the view port watch the world getting smaller now.  
Engines shaking as we rush farther from the ground.  
Endless seas of black before us are opening.  
Still we only mourn our loss of Earth perishing.

So I close my eyes.  
Remember my home.  
Suppress my cries.  
I feel so alone.

Goodbye my island and farewell to the sea.  
Remember the mountains and all the cities.  
Cry for the forests and the towns of our birth.  
Intrepid survivors as one escape the Earth.

As we leave the atmosphere I hear my heart cry.  
Soon we'll be beyond the spheres, into another life.

Goodbye my island and farewell to the sea.  
Remember the mountains and all the cities.  
Cry for the forests and the towns of our birth.  
Intrepid survivors as one escape the Earth.


	7. Dust Of Gray Clouded Lands

In the dust of the gray clouded lands  
Far beneath mighty being starts his plans  
To shed light in the heart of every man  
From the dust of the gray clouded lands

The gray clouded lands

Clouds of death  
Ashes of people  
Floating like mist in the sky

Hold your breath  
Or become cannibal  
Bury your head or just die

Hide in caves  
Under the billows  
Far from the horrendous mass

Lost in the depths  
Forgetting color  
Light will fade into the past

In the dust of the gray clouded lands  
Far beneath mighty being starts his plans  
To shed light in the heart of every man  
From the dust of the gray clouded lands

No more sky  
The stars are not shining  
Only the rolling dread fumes

Packed like rats  
In sewers they're hiding  
Millions awaiting their doom

Acid rain  
Tombstones corroding  
The dead float in the streets

Far below  
Blessing or foreboding  
His first siren song is complete

In the dust of the gray clouded lands  
Far beneath mighty being starts his plans  
To shed light in the heart of every man  
From the dust of the gray clouded lands

In the dust of the gray clouded lands  
Far beneath mighty being moves his hands  
One last chance to make sanity's stand  
From the dust of the gray clouded lands

Trembling power unreal  
The beast in the darkness can feel  
All our pain

In the dust of the gray clouded lands  
Far beneath mighty being starts his plans  
To shed light in the heart of every man  
From the dust of the gray clouded lands

In the dust of the gray clouded lands  
Far beneath mighty being moves his hands  
One last chance to make sanity's stand  
From the dust of the gray clouded lands

The gray clouded lands


	8. Starlight

They follow the trails in the stars to new worlds where they'll live  
Hands that once worked to build great ships now they pray and wish

Is there a future out here  
Can we survive  
Is there a safe haven  
Under starlight

From the heavens above we descend into home  
To the terraformed lands of a custom biome  
Free of tyranny we make art in the night  
And that's where it starts in a new world's starlight  
We are home  
And we are no more made to roam

A pledge of allegiance to beauty and wisdom as we begin our new lives  
Safe from oppression and darkness we build on the mistakes we made and bring light

There is a universe here  
Now we can thrive  
A new civilization  
Under starlight

From the heavens above we descend into home  
To the terraformed lands of a custom biome  
Free of tyranny we make art in the night  
And that's where it starts in a new world's starlight  
We are home  
And we are no more made to roam

Mastering purity, finest of art  
Paintings and movies, made from the heart  
Songs about beauty, poems about love  
Humanity's duty is to spread it all over space  
Here we are, the human race

From the heavens above we descend into home  
To the terraformed lands of a custom biome  
Free of tyranny we make art in the night  
And that's where it starts in a new world's starlight  
We are home  
And no more shall we roam


	9. Sonata

It started with a spark of hope  
It started with a change of heart  
And looking back we know the road  
And looking back we saw the dark

They were words, what could they do  
Make a wall and pull me through  
Hear the call, start to believe  
There was a dangerous melody

In the caves of Akibastar  
Come the wave of sonata, where  
Revolution will begin here  
When you hear the sonata, dear

In the caves of Akibastar  
Listening to sonata, where  
Revolution will begin here  
Listen to the sonata, dear

The revolution will begin  
The revolution is a sin  
It will not be televised  
It will not be recognized

And now the cycle starts again  
Eternal in the hearts of men  
Now our freedom has been sold  
No more can our stories be told

In the caves of Akibastar  
Come the wave of sonata, where  
Revolution will begin here  
When you hear the sonata, dear

In the caves of Akibastar  
Listening to sonata, where  
Revolution will begin here  
Listen to the sonata, dear

Rebellion breeding in our streets  
It is a scourge we must defeat  
Heed my words or you must die  
Pit your songs against my nightmare

Hear the wave of sonata, where  
Revolution will begin here  
When you hear the sonata, dear

In the caves of Akibastar  
Listening to sonata, where  
Revolution will begin here  
Listen to the sonata, dear

In the caves of Akibastar (The revolution will not be televised)  
Come the wave of sonata, where  
Revolution will begin here (No legitimacy for your lies)  
When you hear the sonata, dear

In the caves of Akibastar (No more, I'll wipe out your freedom and art)  
Listening to sonata, where  
Revolution will begin here (I will set iron and lead in your hearts)  
Listen to the sonata, dear


	10. Zero Zero

The end of the world has come and gone  
There's no more to be said about the past  
What is done has been done, now move on  
Turn your face toward the future at last

Restart the calendar at zero  
Mankind in the age of space  
This is a new era for heroes  
And the new challenges they face

Year zero

Yet the cruelty of mankind carries on  
Into new worlds it leads the way  
Dictatorship leading to rebellion  
A civil war drives the music away

Restart the calendar at zero  
Mankind in the age of space  
This is a new era for heroes  
And the new challenges they face

Year zero  
Zero  
Starting over again

Year zero  
Zero  
Let the new age begin

We are starting on a path to a new world  
Led by dancing lights and singing warrior girls  
This is how the future of mankind will go  
Listen to the songs they sing and you will know

Zero  
Zero

Restart the calendar at zero  
Mankind in the age of space  
This is a new era for heroes  
And the new challenges they face

Zero  
Zero

We need new heroes  
Zero

Welcome to year zero  
Zero

Let the war through space begin


	11. Nova

There is a legend  
A legacy kept close  
A secret society  
That nobody knows

There is a power  
A megalith of might  
Inside the tower  
Made of crystal light

No enemy may tread upon this land  
For no outsider can understand  
This is a holy place

Nova!  
Light among the stars  
Watch the dancing lights surround her

Nova!  
Shining from afar  
Singing for the universe, she glows  
A light

Ghosts are calling  
They are fading memories  
Senpais smiling  
Joining them is destiny

I can hear them  
And I want to see again  
Light surrounds them  
I'm still standing in the end

I swear upon the galaxy I'll stand  
And I won't disappear, take my hand  
I'll bring light to all of space

Nova!  
Light among the stars  
Watch the dancing lights surround her

Nova!  
Shining from afar  
Singing for the universe, she glows  
A light

Shining for the world to see, and so  
We fight

Mixing colors in the black  
Time is now, I won't turn back  
I will be the one to pave the way  
For the greatest show in space

Nova!  
Light among the stars  
Watch the dancing lights surround her

Nova!  
Shining from afar  
Singing for the universe, she glows

Shining undefeated queen of light


	12. The Great Successor

From desolate wastelands  
Come hopes and dreams  
Carrying our burdens  
Catching the streams

Messages of love are beamed across the great expanse  
Delivering the words of hope right into your hands

I am the great successor  
I am the voice of the stars  
I'm here to make you feel better  
And to tell you who we are

From fields and mountains  
That are lightyears apart  
We're building a fountain  
That refreshes your hearts

Songs of peace and joy are carried over hyperspace  
To bestow upon the populace a sense of grace

I am the great successor  
I am the voice of the stars  
I'm here to make you feel better  
And to tell you who we are

I am the fifth Takamina  
The leading spokesperson for light  
Someone may be my replacement  
But that won't stop me from shining so bright

I am the great successor  
I am the voice of the stars  
I'm here to make you feel better  
And to tell you who we are


	13. Lineage

A dynasty of reincarnation  
Souls relive in each new body  
In the night, in preparation  
We reveal our own secret dreams

Carry me home the caves of succession  
Raise me up high and I'll follow your way  
Tear me apart and teach me a mission  
I will give in and give my soul away

I have a lineage to hold  
A legacy of flowing gold  
A history of family  
To take the mantle's destiny

I have a lineage to hold  
But if I may be so bold  
I would like to be my own  
If my soul can find a home

Sacred scrolls will hold the answer  
Purity of songs and poise  
I will be the finest dancer  
I will sing on through the noise

Call out my name and bring a tear to my eyes  
I adore your support and wish I could stay  
When I'm alone and I realize  
Being my own person leads me astray

I have a lineage to hold  
A legacy of flowing gold  
A history of family  
To take the mantle's destiny

I have a lineage to hold  
But if I may be so bold  
I would like to be my own  
If my soul can find a home

I can't taste my reality  
What is real inside of me  
Am I the original  
Where can I find a new soul

I have a lineage to hold  
A legacy of flowing gold  
A history of family  
To take the mantle's destiny

I have a lineage to hold  
But if I may be so bold  
I would like to be my own  
If my soul can find a home


	14. Ace Of Space

Thousands of sparkles float in the sky  
A great canopy and through it I fly  
In a star-borne new era, I am soaring high  
I will forge my new history till I die

Come on  
Show me what you've got

Shooting through the most amazing place  
Feel the pressure of G forces make my heart race  
I remember a time no one knew my face  
Now I live for the fame as the ace of space

WOTA resistance keeps their advances slow  
As the mighty guerrillas putting on a great show  
We will foster rebellion and let everyone know  
We will not be defeated by the DGTO

Come along  
Stand up for yourself

Shooting through the most amazing place  
Feel the pressure of G forces make my heart race  
I remember a time no one knew my face  
Now I live for the fame as the ace of space

Join me  
And fly into heaven or hell  
Shooting through the most amazing place

Shooting through the most amazing place  
Feel the pressure of G forces make my heart race  
I remember a time no one knew my face  
Now I live for the fame as the ace of space

I'm a shooting star and the figure of grace  
As the DES forces search for a trace  
Watch the master dogfight at a hypersonic pace  
Now I live for the fame as the ace of space


	15. The Dread Moon

Rebellion in limelight.  
Savior is the call sign.  
People of the dread moon.  
Freedom will be here soon.

We have got to break down.  
Walking through a ghost town.  
Populated by hate.  
Calling this conflict fate.

I'm not gonna back down.  
Calling you to the ground.  
It's time.

Knockout gas, infiltrate.  
Try to release the weight.  
Underneath the dread moon.  
Dictators and their goons.

I am gonna shine bright.  
Even if I don't like.  
What I have to go through.  
Deep inside the dread moon.

Leap into the light show.  
Do what only I know.  
Shut it down!

_**"At the last moment, Makoto leaped into the howling abyss and struck out with a furious kick.  
**__**Deactivating the dread moon's reactor and saving the people of the planet from despair and slavery.  
**__**Disrupting and destroying the DGTO's underground casino once and for all!"**_

People of the dread moon.  
Playing by their own rules.  
Hypocrites revealed.  
Condemnation sealed.

You'll know my name soon.  
Destroyer of the dread moon.


	16. Lost In Someone Else's Soul

Deep inside I can feel it rising  
Something foreign not from myself  
I can see the change on the horizon  
Tell me please that all is well

I want to be someone else  
But stay true to myself

I have misery and nothing will fill this hole  
I am lost inside another person's soul  
I can feel the tide and it's pulling me down  
I am helpless to be lost and found

Carry me to what future awaits  
Can I see my face carved in stone  
I will live in this twilight state  
Caught between unheard and unknown

I only want to be myself  
But stay true to somebody else

I have misery and nothing will fill this hole  
I am lost inside another person's soul  
I can feel the tide and it's pulling me down  
I am helpless to be lost and found

I will find my own darkness  
Fight my own war  
I'm a tower of sorrow  
Lost as before

Will you comfort me  
Can you tell me why  
Why we need to suffer  
Before we die

I have misery and nothing will fill this hole  
I am lost inside another person's soul  
I can feel the tide and it's pulling me down  
I am helpless to be lost and found


	17. The Dancing Lights

Hear the call to the age of the arias  
For the rise of the light has begun  
We will stand to the wind though it's furious  
See the colors that will guide us to the sun

Deep inside the caves of succession  
A spirit of the ancient lonely art  
Answers only the bravest questions  
When you ask for the yearning of your heart

The dancing lights float above you  
Shining just like crystal stars  
They form a glorious mirror  
That shows you who you really are

Are you me, are you someone before you  
Is it really an answer you'd want  
Put some distance between you and this place  
But your body and mind won't calm

Why did it show someone else, what could it mean  
Is not a mirror of my soul meant to show me  
Who can become someone else and keep their soul  
I know the answer but you don't really want to know

The dancing lights float above you  
Shining just like crystal stars  
They form a glorious mirror  
That shows you who you really are

So bright  
Their shining so bright  
Reacting to a soul  
But I know its not mine

So why  
Are these tears in my eyes  
I knew there'd be a time  
I'd have to say goodbye

I don't want to walk away  
And no I don't want to fade  
I will take charge of my life  
Lead our forces to the light

I will hold the holy ground  
I will take the darkness down  
Show the universe the same  
That I still deserve this name

The dancing lights float above you  
Shining just like crystal stars  
They form a glorious mirror  
That shows you who you really are


	18. Sakura

_Sakura  
__Sakura  
__Will you wait for my return_

Dark fog blackening sky  
Fumes clog every eye  
Glazed shut permanent gray  
Smoke blots every ray

_**Forgive me, Sakura  
**__**I was away too long  
**__**Don't be angry with me  
**__**This was my legacy**_

Steel wires, towering spires  
Bagger leads to the fire  
Hopeless wasteland of home  
This is where I was born

_**Forgive me, Sakura**_  
_**I was away too long**_  
_**Don't be angry with me**_  
_**This was my legacy**_

There's a madness in the hearts growing bold  
Sad redeemers now turning to gold  
In the night the sky illuminates  
Like the sun under heaven's gates

Fall from the skies and bury us now  
Sent from the mines to tear our hope down  
Creature of darkness, fair in her name  
Creator destroys while crying in pain

_**Forgive me, Sakura  
**__**I was away too long  
**__**Don't be angry with me  
**__**This was my legacy**_


	19. The Siege Of Akibastar

Honor and treachery collide in the stars  
Terror and bloodshed coming from afar  
Heroic effort to save every life  
Towers of beauty reflect no more light

Shattering betrayal  
Enemies of light  
Breaking down defenses  
The epic war is fight

**"The first condition for triggering the Nova event is a battle on Akibastar!"**

Breaking through the barrier  
The fleet is on its way  
Hovering above the city  
48 to the fray

Warriors to the center  
Gather and defend  
The enemy won't enter  
As refugees descend

Honor and treachery collide in the stars  
Terror and bloodshed coming from afar  
Heroic effort to save every life  
Towers of beauty reflect no more light

Like a nova in the heavens  
Is a hero's holy advent

Like a supernova  
A burning blast of light  
Power growing rapidly  
Sent the foe in fright

With a mighty calling  
Challenging loud and clear  
All the fire falling  
I will not disappear

Nova!  
Light among the stars  
Watch the dancing lights surround her

Nova!  
Shining from afar  
She glows, singing for the universe

**"Come and get it, you DES bastards!  
****You face the wrath of a fully powered Center Nova!  
****The most powerful force in all reality!"**

Wonderful  
Such glorious display  
This is exactly what I wanted  
I love getting my way

Scatter now  
You need no longer stay  
I have no use for you  
Now that the Center Nova has gone away

Honor and treachery collide in the stars  
Terror and bloodshed coming from afar  
Heroic effort to save every life  
Towers of beauty reflecting no more

Honor and treachery collide in the stars  
Terror and bloodshed coming from afar  
Heroic effort to save every life  
Towers of beauty reflect no more light

Into the night


End file.
